


For Show

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “One must be underhanded when facing a foe as fiendish as the Dark Lord.”Translation: You would have played dirty yourself if I hadn’t done it first.





	For Show

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Yustelle Week](http://herestotheroadahead.tumblr.com/post/163702842866/proudly-announcing-our-first-ever) > Day 6: Identity

Neither of them was sure who would win when the Dark Lord Yuri and the Heroine Estelle began their epic battle for the fate of the world.

…Well okay, “fate of the world” might be an overly dramatic euphemism for “the right to be on top tonight”, but the point here is to set the scene, not to create the most sensible story. Roleplay in the bedroom is just fun for both of them, because Estelle’s always enjoyed forming a narrative and Yuri has a real knack for improvisation. Their “battle” was silly, really—no weapons or artes, just barehanded grappling atop the bed, in which whoever was able to force the other off and to the floor would be the victor.

And sure, Estelle was probably being rather unsportsmanlike when she unleashed an attack on Yuri’s extremely ticklish hips in order to subdue him,  but all’s fair in love and war.

Even in defeat, Yuri smirks up at her as she reaches her hand out for his, drags him back atop the mattress to pin him down. He’s breathless and flushed; his novelty devil horns have been knocked out of alignment and his stage costume is all ruffled. He gasps, “You play dirty for a heroine.”

Estelle grins. “One must be underhanded when facing a foe as fiendish as the Dark Lord.”

Translation: You would have played dirty yourself if I hadn’t done it first.

Yuri scoffs, but his eyes are laughing, apparently not inclined to disagree. “Then get it over with, Heroine. Smite me down already.”

“Oh, I will,” Estelle drawls. “But first, I think I’ll have my way with you.”

They tied scarves to the headboard before they began their battle, and now Estelle uses them to bind both his wrists. Yuri makes a show of putting up a fight, but his struggles are halfhearted, clearly not actually trying. He lost, even if to underhanded tactics, and he will honor the terms they agreed to.

Once he’s fully tied up, Estelle licks her lips and lets her gaze wander over his body. She parts open the flaps of his already rather revealing shirt, then shimmies down, grabbing his pants by the hem to tug them off and toss them to the floor. 

“You’re as wicked as they come,” she murmurs. “What punishments would be suitable for such a man?”

Yuri’s already turned on, if the growing bulge in his boxers is any indication. She lightly presses down on it with her palm and delights in the way Yuri sharply inhales before he curls his lips into a scowl.

“You’ll pay for this, Heroine,” he hisses, easily slipping back into character. “Mark my words!”

Estelle laughs. “Save your breath, Dark Lord. You’ll be needing it.”

His chest rises and falls with shaky breaths as she frees him from his boxers, taking his member in hand to squeeze it gently. She pumps him once, then a second time, then lets her touch linger before zipping up to his chest, thumbing both his nipples. Estelle pinches them hard and tweaks continuously, until haggard noises finally escape through his grit teeth, the noises slightly pained but also aroused.

“D-damn you!” Yuri hisses melodramatically, and Estelle giggles.

“What? Can’t handle a little punishment?”

Yuri strains against the scarves, but his resistance is futile, and Estelle feels something _clench_ inside her from having him at her mercy. Heat pools in her groin as she releases his nipples to fall back down his body, tracing fingernails over his balls, scraping her teeth over his head. Yuri’s faux protests eventually give way to helplessly enthused moans, until finally, he’s standing erect and she’s wet between her thighs.

Estelle shifts her legs so as to slip out of the costume pants. Her underwear follows suit, and once she’s bare, she crawls all the way up to sit gently atop Yuri’s neck, planting her knees on either side of his face.

“Please me,” she commands.

“Like hell I will,” Yuri growls, still utterly in character even as his voice strains with desire.

“Do it. Or I’ll smite you this very instant.”

Yuri could play cocky if he really wanted, could keep up the stubborn act of the defiant Dark Lord until they dissolved into more aimlessly antagonistic banter. But by this point, his eyes are gleaming with want, he’s too impatient to bother with the theatrics, so Estelle beams with satisfaction as she thrusts her crotch forward to be met with an eagerly seeking tongue.

It doesn’t take him long to bring her to finish. His mouth is skilled as always, and Estelle’s so worked up that she needs only rock against that slimy pressure a few times before her every nerve vibrates with ecstasy and she comes. When the high finally clears, Estelle steadies herself against the headboard as she catches her breath, then slowly slinks back down to grasp at Yuri’s hips.

She flicks at his erection, satisfied when he lets out a sound that’s almost a _whimper_.

“You’re enjoying this a little too much, considering it’s a punishment.” Estelle quirks her brow. “I wonder if maybe I should just leave you here. Let you bake in your own frustration as you ruminate upon all your many sins.”

The Dark Lord says nothing.

“What do you think?” she asks him, purposely coy and sickly sweet. “Perhaps if you beg me very nicely, I’ll give you that relief you so obviously desire.”

Yuri remains obstinate, his teeth clenched tight.

“Alright then.” Estelle starts to roll off of him, gesturing towards the chair that’s propped up against the far wall. “I’ll just be waiting right over there until all of this calms down.” She flicks his erection again, just to tease.

“W-wait!” Yuri cries, genuine desperation lacing his voice. “Please, Heroine, let me finish.”

Estelle hums in satisfaction. “Beg harder.” At this point, she’s just being mean, but how can she help it when it’s so fun, so _intoxicating_ to have such power over him.  “Show me your contrition.”

So Yuri resorts to yelling. “Please, Heroine, spirits, _please_! I’ll do anything you say, I’ll repent however you want, just please, I beg of you, _let me come_!”

He definitely broke character a little bit at the end there, but Estelle supposes he’s put up a good enough show already. Leaning back down, she takes him into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue—and then he’s gone, squirting messily into her mouth. Her ears ring with Yuri’s fervent screams, and she pulls away, swallowing his seed as she watches him steadily go flaccid and limp and breathless.

After a minute of letting him catch his breath, Estelle crawls up to meet him eye to eye, pointedly licking her lips.

“So,” Yuri gasps, “are you to smite me now?” 

She grins. “Actually, I think I’ll be keeping you alive after all. Perhaps I can reform you yet.”

Once Estelle undoes his ties, the scene is finished. Yuri breaks character all too eagerly once his hands are free, grasping Estelle by the waist to tug her down onto the mattress and kiss her _hard_. She giggles into his mouth before reciprocating, her mind fogging over with a happy haze—until his hands abruptly shift, dancing fingers over her ribs so that she jerks back with a shriek.

Estelle immediately curls in on herself but Yuri is undeterred, tickling her fiercely as laughter bubbles up helplessly from her throat. She squirms about between calls for mercy, but he doesn’t give it to her, not until she finally manages to break free of his grasp and rolls to the edge of the bed. Clutching her arms protectively over her torso, she shoots him a halfhearted glare that he returns with a cheeky grin.

“I told you you’d pay,” Yuri says, and Estelle rolls her eyes before settling back against him, tossing an arm over his body as she touches her forehead to his. 

“Truce?” she offers, leaning in so close she can feel his breath brushing against her lips.

“For now,” Yuri agrees, and kisses her again.


End file.
